One of the emerging technologies that has the potential of preventing crashes or reducing the impact speed of the crash is the Auto Emergency Brake. This added feature analyzes forward collisions; warns the driver in critical situations; and applies brakes independently if the driver did not respond on time. Auto emergency brake systems are capable of intervening and bring the brake capacity to 100% even if the driver has reacted but his reaction is not enough.
The use of auto emergency brake systems has reduced the accidents risks significantly. Typically, conventional systems rely mainly on cameras for object detection. Such systems automatically cause the vehicle to slow when the camera detects a red signal of a traffic light, for example. However, even if the camera detects the red signal, the vehicle cannot stop safely before the traffic light in some scenarios. One of the scenarios may easily occur when vehicles approach the traffic light at higher speed.
In view of the above, it is an objective to provide an auto-braking system and a method for auto-braking a vehicle that safely and surely stops the vehicle before a traffic light.